


When Teddy's Hair Turned Black and Blonde

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Grimmauld Place, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Arguments, Baby, Babysitting, Cleaning, Coming Out, Drinking, Ginny and Harry never got together, House Cleaning, Metamorphmagus, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Raising a Child, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: “I think you should both look after him.”<>The AU where Andromeda cannot face raising an orphaned Metamorphmagus; Harry and Ginny never got together and Draco wants to fix the wrongs he’s done by raising his second cousin. Harry points out that he is godfather and they agree to raise Teddy Lupin together.





	When Teddy's Hair Turned Black and Blonde

“I’m his second cousin!”

“I’m his godfather and I actually knew his parents!”

“I knew his father!”

“For one year!”

Draco Malfoy looked at Harry Potter desperately. “We might not have been arguing over this if it hadn’t been for what my parents did in the first place. Let me fix it”

“You can’t bring Tonks and Lupin back.”

“But I can raise him.”

 “You don’t know how to raise a child, Malfoy!” Harry shot.

“Neither do you, Potter!”

“He’s got a point, Harry.” Hermione sighed from where she sat next to him. The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Draco were sitting around the kitchen table in the Burrow. Mr Weasley had taken Teddy upstairs to protect him from any duels that might break out. “None of us know how to raise a child apart from Mr and Mrs Weasley.”

“I can learn.” Harry said stubbornly.

“So can I!” said Draco.

“Well how do we know we can trust you, Malfoy? Who knows if you aren’t going to kill him the second you set eyes on him?” Ron challenged.

The words hit Draco like a knife and he slumped back in his chair, hanging his head. “You still don’t trust me, do you, any of you?”

“I trust you.” George’s words came out of the blue. Everyone turned to look at him.

“I know a liar when I see one.” George continued. “We can trust him. Yes, he’s done bad things, but he was a brain-washed, trapped, lonely and desperate kid when he did those things. Give him a chance.”

Draco looked at George gratefully. George got up and walked inside, without saying anything and without making eye contact with anyone.

“I’ll go.” Charlie said quietly and followed after his brother.

“I’m his _blood_ Potter. You’re not.” Draco spat.

“Yeah, pure blood.” Ron snarled.

“Enough!” Mrs Weasley roared. She pointed her wand at Ron. “Silencio!”

Ron was silenced. He glared at his mother but Mrs Weasley ignored him and took a deep breath. “I think you should both look after him.” she said.

Hermione nodded her agreement. “Me too.”

Harry and Draco were too stunned to speak.

“I suppose.” Harry grumbled. He knew a lost battle when he saw one.

-

Harry held Teddy tightly as he ventured into 12 Grimmauld Place for the first time in months.

“Be careful,” Harry warned Draco. “There could be traps.”

Draco scoffed. “I’ll be fine.”

They made their way cautiously into the kitchen. It had become dusty since Kreacher had left to live at Hogwarts and Draco and Harry both coughed as they went in.

“Are you sure we can’t call your house-elf?” Draco complained.

“Yes.”

Draco glared at Harry, who glared back.

Draco made the kitchen clean itself with a few flicks of his wand. Teddy watched in fascination.

“Can I hold him?” Draco asked quietly as a duster swept along the counter.

Harry hesitated but gave Teddy to Draco. Draco held the baby a lot more gently than Harry had expected. Teddy smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back, then seemed to remember that Harry was watching and stopped. Harry smiled at Draco, but then they both looked away suddenly.

-

The first thing they did after making sure that it was possible to enter the kitchen without choking was collapse on the chairs. Well, Harry did. Draco was watching Teddy crawl around on the floor.

“When are your lot getting here to help clean?” Draco asked.

“They’re your lot, too, now we’re raising Teddy together.” Harry said reluctantly. “Eleven, I think Hermione said.”

“Is there a clock in here?” Draco asked. They looked around the kitchen. There wasn’t. There was a knock on the door and Mrs Black began to scream, which made Teddy start crying.

Harry groaned and ran to open the front door, leaving Draco to try and quiet Teddy. He shot a spell at Mrs Black’s portrait to make her shut up and he threw the door open. Hermione and the Weasleys smiled up at him from the front step.

“Hey!” Harry gave Hermione a hug, not noticing that Teddy had stopped crying.

“Hello. Where’s Teddy?”

“Uh, in the kitchen, with Draco.” Harry gestured wildly in the direction of the kitchen.

Ron’s eyes widened. “You left Teddy with Malfoy?” he whispered.

Just then, Draco walked out of the kitchen, holding a smiling Teddy. “Yes, he did, Weasley.” Draco drawled.

Mrs Weasley held out her arms for the blue-haired baby and Draco handed him over. Mrs Weasley began cooing over him while Ron, Draco, Harry and Hermione had some sort of four-way glaring match.  

“‘arry, vere do you vant us to start cleaning?” Fleur asked.

“Uh, anywhere, please.” Harry waved his arms randomly. “It’s all filthy.”

“We’ll do the drawing room.” Ron said coldly. “Again.”

He walked up the stairs, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys in tow. Draco and Harry stared at each other in the hall for a moment.

“He hasn’t changed.” Draco remarked.

“It takes a lot to make him change.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I noticed.” Draco turned and walked up the stairs.

Harry sighed again and followed him.

It didn’t take long anywhere near as long to clean the drawing room as it had last time. They had got rid of most of the magical items before and the doxies hadn’t had as long to move in, either. One of them would always be entertaining Teddy, pulling faces for him or making coloured smoke come out of their wands. His hair colour would change depending on his mood; when he was happy his hair was blue, when he was tired his hair went green, when he was hungry his hair was yellow, when he was grumpy his hair was pink and when he wanted to be hugged by a Weasley his hair turned red. This was very helpful for Harry and Draco as they hardly ever had to struggle to work out what he wanted.

In the space of a few days of continued hard work and fast wands, the house was clean. Harry had given strict instructions that he would be the only one to go in Sirius’ room, mostly so that no one could see him crying as he sorted through the letters, photos and newspaper cuttings lying on the floor and jumpers that smelt of cigarette smoke and chocolate in the cupboards.

Harry and Draco put Teddy to bed together for the first time on the final day of cleaning. The Weasley clan had left a few hours before and Teddy’s room was finally finished. He had a cot, a magic mobile with dragons and owls rotating above his head and photos in frames on the wall of both his parents.

He was asleep by the time Harry laid him down, hair bright blue. Harry and Draco stood over him for a moment.

“It’ll be nice sleeping in a clean room.” Harry said quietly. Draco nodded.

“Won’t stop the nightmares, though.” Draco muttered.

“You get them too?”

Draco nodded and they both left the room to go to bed.

-

A few months later, Harry realised he was falling in love with Draco.

-

Teddy had gone to spend the night with the Weasleys.

Harry and Draco began to argue after Harry walked in on Draco drinking Firewhiskey in the kitchen. They had both agreed to ditch alcohol for Teddy’s sake.

“Why are you drinking?” Harry shouted when he saw the bottle.

“Because I want to forget!”

“Forget what?”

There were tears in Draco’s eyes. The liquor in his blood caused his next words to come spilling out. “I’m gay!”

“And why would you want to forget that?” Harry was flabbergasted, unaware of the emotional turmoil Draco had been in over his sexuality since he was thirteen.

“I hate that I’m gay!” Draco roared, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Why?” Harry asked, horrified by the state Draco was quickly falling into.

“Because it means I’m a freak!”

“You’re not a freak!”

“Who else do you know who’s like me?”

“Loads of people!”

“Name one!” Draco said defiantly, staring at Harry, daring him to say someone’s name.

“Me!”

Draco froze. “You’re gay?”

“Yes! And I’ve fallen in love with you!”

And then Harry was holding Draco’s face and kissing him harder than he had ever kissed anyone before, putting into it all the emotion he hadn’t shown and all the words he hadn’t said and Draco was doing the same.

“I love you,” Harry said when they broke apart.

“I love you too,” Draco whispered and kissed Harry again.

-

The Weasleys were astonished at the sight coming up their garden path the next morning.

Harry and Draco were both smiling and they were holding hands.

Ron stared at them through the kitchen window, mouth hanging open. “Are they-”

“It’s about time.” Ginny grumbled and handed Teddy over to Draco as they walked in the front door. “You’ve been skirting round each other for months.”

“You knew?” Ron gaped at his sister.

“Didn’t you?”

And the house burst out in laughter as Teddy’s hair turned half messy black and half slicked-back platinum blonde.


End file.
